Fluid flow control is an issue for many applications. One application, for example, is control of adhesive flow in packaging of micro-electro-mechanical structures (MEMS). Another illustrative application in which adhesives are used is that of inkjet pen or cartridge assembly, where adhesives may be dispensed through needles. Other exemplary applications for which precise pattern control of fluid deposition on a surface is desirable include fabrication of biological or chemical sensors, ink-jet printed OLED displays, nanoparticle deposition for conductive traces, and organic or inorganic electrics. Good spatial control of deposition of the drops and later migration or diffusion may be useful in producing good quality electronic devices.